<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why and How I Did It by HeartsickHand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933401">Why and How I Did It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsickHand/pseuds/HeartsickHand'>HeartsickHand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom has a vagina, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Incest, Losing control of your inhibitions, Molestation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Parent/Child, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Summer, Top has a penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsickHand/pseuds/HeartsickHand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched you. I tried holding back, I really did, but you were just too damn cute. I had to molest you, but you'd never find out.</p><p>(Characters in the story aren't gendered, tagged F/M but also Other for that reason. Gender them however you want as you read it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why and How I Did It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: Despite being POV, this is entirely fictional, I don't condone it irl, you know the drill. This is an old work I made for my bf a while back that I spiffed up for posting here. I swear, I'm not gonna only write underage okay it just happens I'm sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a sunny summer afternoon. You had on a light, breezy top that flowed in the wind just enough to show off a <em>little</em> bit too much of your chest. When I saw you land on the ground, dizzy, sweating through your shirt and with grass stains on your shorts... my sole focus was on your innocent little body and what it might feel like to take. I felt something inside me ache and strain to hold, in its final few moments, before it finally broke: I knew I was going to molest you.</p><p>I got you on my lap a lot and would grind my cock against your cute childish rear whenever I was lucky enough to get you alone. I would help you change and pick out clothes; I even tried to indicate I was open to fucking you, as silly as it was, when you didn't even know about sex yet. God, how I wished you were an early bloomer! Though as some justice, your <em>body</em> was <em>definitely</em> a late bloomer.</p><p>Being so innocent, you never noticed my desires -- no one <em>else</em> really did, though, either. I grew impatient seeing your youth fly past without getting to fuck you. I was so stirred up with erotic feelings that I could hardly take my eyes off your slim body! It was inevitable that all that tension finally snapped.</p><p>Later that night, after desperately avoiding masturbating for you, I crept to your room. I climbed into your bed, bedframe creaking from my weight -- you must have been easily under half my size. Your hair shone around your peaceful face like a halo in the pale shutter-flung moonlight. Your innocently loose and revealing top crept down your chest, stopping just shy of your nipple.</p><p>I felt your skin, soft as porcelain and hot as a summer sidewalk, dewy from sweat. I squeezed you, fondled you, tasted you.... When I released it from my mouth, it sprung back <em>so</em> satisfyingly. A perfect amount of flesh clung to you: baby fat making its way to your rear and chest, resulting in a shapely-slim body that was almost soft enough to be plush. Just stroking and pinching what skin was revealed from your oversized pajamas sent shivers down my spine, and I felt my cock ache deeper than it ever had before or since.</p><p>My hands, sweaty at this point, trailed their way from your arms in towards your chest, planting their thumbs daintily on your nipples. As I gently massaged your puffy adolescent buds, you stirred.</p><p>My heart raced as I fondled you. Holding your small frame was intoxicating! I was rock-hard and leaking precum onto the bedding. Shaking, I stripped down naked. Silhouetted against your miniature frame, my cock was massive -- I revelled in the comparison.</p><p>I always treasured the memories of you holding onto just my thumb with your precious tiny hand -- and I always masturbated to the thought of how small they would look holding my penis. Sure enough, once I got your hand against my cock, you couldn't even fully wrap it around my girth! The wonderful sensation of such soft small hands made me close to erupting, but I wasn't about to cum outside of you.</p><p>I worked carefully to undress you, lifting your small body to peel off the thin clothes. It might have woken you up if it wasn't for the medications I slipped you. You were a light sleeper even back then, and I didn't entirely trust a few pills to keep you asleep -- I didn't want to harm you, so I was cautious. Some shred of conscience held me back, making my emotions swirl and my heart drop. A shudder ran through my spine, and I <em>really</em> crossed the line.</p><p>Your warm skin was beating against the hot summer-night air. I was left breathless as I examined your nude body fully for the first real time. The way your nipples perked up at me practically begged my mouth to latch on to them; the way your light breathing made your tummy move hypnotically; the way your pussy parted only slightly, unaware of what it was even for! Every detail is etched into my brain.</p><p>I lowered a shuddering jaw to your chest, gave a wet lick to your right nipple, and resisted my automatic response to bite it. You always loved getting your earlobes nibbled as a baby, though.... Before I knew it, my mouth was suctioned to your immature breast. My hips bucked on their own: a response to my horrible lust being finally realized.</p><p>Seeing your pristine young body truly was something else. It hypnotized me, sent me reeling, with no inhibitions. My cock found its way to your sweaty smooth opening on its own.</p><p>I slowly made my way into you, parting your lips on the head of my cock. I met resistance when I tried going further, but just resting between your wet labia was enough to evoke deep shudders from me -- I resisted cumming. (I hadn't masturbated in a while, so I had some saved for such an occasion.) You grunted lightly in your sleep as I forced my way into your narrow passageway. I moved slowly, savoring your underage flesh wrapped around my cock, nearly-frictionless and tighter than anything I'd ever fucked. It was soft and damp, and it squeezed in from every angle, squishing and dripping. I was finally taking you! I felt on top of the world! I clutched your shaking, sleeping body and gently thrusted, trying hard not to cum right away.</p><p>It was useless. After just three measly pumps in your perfect body and I came harder than I ever have before or since: my entire body stiffened as my semen flowed into my own child; my vision blurred and spotted; I collapsed onto you. I lay there for a minute, breathing in your wonderful musk. Around this time you stirred, grabbing me tight with your sleepy arms, reaching out to cuddle me even in sleep and <em>even after I raped you</em>. It's hard to tell, but I think it made me orgasm another time.</p><p>After it was clear you were deep asleep, I untangled myself from your arms and began to clean. Your pussy was practically steaming, bleeding slightly, and I basked in it for a few seconds before diving in. I fed you pineapple today and wow, did it make you delicious! I rubbed my face against your hairless cunt, so horny that my hips were thrusting on their own again, pumping blood back into my cock, making it half-erect. I smelled you deeply, palming my crotch, intoxicated by the mixture of fruit, cum, blood, and this sweet, sweaty, and uniquely <em>innocent</em> smell of your developing pussy.</p><p>I dove into your soaking wet pussy, lapping up the leaking cum. I savored every last drop; licked every inch of you down there. You were my perfect little fuck-toy! Now, all clean, I wiped you off and got you dressed. I left you, still looking like an angel, unaware that you had just been raped, in your room that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this nasty shit and you haven't already, please check out my other works! Also... I'm open to doing writing commissions, if you like my writing and have the spare change to help a poor girl out UwU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>